


Talent

by Ailette



Series: Changes [4]
Category: Sexy Zone
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Imported, M/M, still B.I.Shadow era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:25:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6693082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailette/pseuds/Ailette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuma seems to have developed a talent for touching Kento without anyone noticing and seizing the smallest opportunities to get him alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talent

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This follows Not Today, but really, it can be read as a stand-alone. Nothing but fluff, this whole part. |D Takes places during filming for the second JJL ep.  
> A/N2: I was asked where to find the photoshoot from Sudden Changes and I was sure I had mentioned this before, but it's from Potato 4/2011.  
> (Originally posted at http://ailette.livejournal.com/76121.html)

Kento is panting a fair bit by the time he arrives at work after having to run over all the way from the train station. The heat isn’t helping either. Usually, it wouldn’t be _too_ bad if he were to come late (though he hates appearing unprofessional like that), but today is the very first location shoot for their new show. He knows the business well enough to understand that if he doesn’t fulfill the requirements, there’s always someone ready to take his spot.

He pushes open the door to the changing room, shouting a quick greeting as he strides over to a free spot to drop his bag and shrug out of his jacket. He allows himself to take a quick look around as he grabs the white shirt neatly laid out for him, noticing that only Shori and Jinguji are still there. He’s not as late as he thought, then. His next thought is about something else entirely, though.

“Where are the others?”

It takes Shori two tries of “They went ahead to the van,” before Kento finally leans over and catches his answer.

“Oh,” Kento says and zips up the jumper with a bright grin. “Then I guess we better hurry.”

He hopes that he’s not being too obvious when he hurries the younger two along the hallways. Because there’s one more reason for why he wants to get there as soon as possible, besides possibly getting fired from the job.

Said reason is leaning against the van, thumb-wrestling with Sou to Marius’ excited cheers as they arrive in the parking lot. Kento’s pace immediately picks up another notch and he feels his grin broadening and heart speeding up as he watches Fuma strike the air in triumph when he wins.

“Hey,” he greets and at least today, he really can blame his breathlessness on having had to hurry over here.

Fuma looks up and raises his hand to casually wave, smiling briefly as he repeats the greeting. And that’s also the moment the driver notices that all of them have finally arrived and quickly herds them into the vehicle. There’s a brief tussle over who gets to sit in front, which Sou wins, while Kento follows Fuma into the back. He can’t quite suppress the stupid grin, feeling almost giddy when after a few minutes of driving, the younger boy reaches out to interlace their fingers.

Kento looks down at their hands and swings them a little, only further encouraged by Fuma’s amused snort. Fuma continues talking to the driver across the car (apparently they’re fans of the same band), though he’s darting glances at Kento every few words.

It still fascinates Kento to see Fuma like this. Because out of the two of them, unexpectedly, it’s Fuma who always reaches out for him first; like he wants to have Kento as close as physically possible at all times. He’s discreet when others are around, they both are; not fond of public displays of affection and conscious of their situation. But somehow, Fuma seems to have developed a talent for touching Kento without anyone noticing and seizing the smallest opportunities to get him alone.

Not that Kento doesn’t love that newfound talent, but it makes him wonder how long Fuma has been thinking about him that way. And how he was able to completely conceal that side of him before they started going out. Because before, Kento had been so sure that it would all be him, that he would annoy Fuma in the long run with his affection. He wants to ask and learn some more about the secret Fuma keeps, but now is hardly the time. So for the moment, Kento is content feeling the warmth of Fuma’s palm against his.

It’s comfortable and pleasant – until Marius turns around in his seat  to peek over his head rest and starts questioning them about where they’re going and what they’ll be doing and what they’ll see and why isn’t Mori-san with them yet and where are the cameras and have they ever heard of Haribo. Apparently Jinguji’s answers hadn’t been satisfactory.

Kento feels a slight squeeze around his hand before Fuma pulls away to swat at Marius and tell him to sit properly while the car is moving in his best Big Brother voice. Kento spends the rest of the drive alternately also reminding Marius to stay still and not take his seat belt off, trying to calm down Shori and shooting Fuma half-amused, half-wry glances. Fuma only smirks back occasionally and otherwise resumes his conversation with the driver.

It’s a long drive.

***

Kento yelps when a hand suddenly shoots out to pull him behind the little house for the baseball club on the sports field and is ready to scream, when he realizes who the attacker is. Fuma, who’s cracking up over his panicked look. Kento crosses his arms and glares, nowhere near as amused.

“Your face!” Fuma bursts out between giggles, almost doubling over with laughter.

Someone shouts to ask if he’s alright and Kento leans back around the wall to wave to the other Juniors assembled around Mogi-san, stretching and talking. He turns back to his boyfriend and glares until Fuma finally calms down enough to stand up again.

“Sorry,” he says, mirth still in his voice. “I wanted to be inconspicuous, but that kind of backfired, huh?”

Kento’s ears pique up at that even as he nods. He knows exactly what would cause Fuma to try not to attract attention. And his assumption is proven right a second later, when Fuma grins boyishly and pulls him further back, until they’re hidden from view completely by the bushes.

It should make him nervous to just stand there, because he knows exactly where this is going and their colleagues are just a few dozen meters away and a film crew is on their way here; but it doesn’t. Instead it relaxes him to be on his own with only Fuma looking at him. No matter how much time they spend alone, it’s never enough.

Kento easily lets his hands wander up to cup Fuma’s cheek (he still misses the baby cheeks a little), smiling at him before he leans in to kiss him. It’s no longer a new sensation, not by a long-shot, but it will take a lot more than a few weeks for him to get tired of kissing Fuma. Of the way Fuma nibbles at his lower lip before sliding his tongue across it. He loves how it starts out softly, only to soon have their tongues intertwining and both of them breathing heavily.

Fuma leans back against the wall of the club house, reaching out to brush a thumb over Kento’s spit slick lips and absently licking his own. Kento smiles, catches Fuma’s hand in his own and lowers it to their side as he leans into Fuma; being readily enveloped by a strong arm that holds him close. He breathes in deeply, grinning as goose bumps break out across Fuma’s arms when his breath tickles the juncture between Fuma’s neck and shoulders. Mischievously, he licks a small stripe along the exposed skin and giggles when Fuma’s head falls back against the hard wall with an audible ‘thud’.

It’s an advantage to know these little weaknesses and he enjoys discovering them one by one. Because he’s aware that no one but him knows about them; that no one else knows Fuma like _this_.

“That sounded like it hurt,” he says quietly and turns his head so he can look up at Fuma while resting his head against the younger boy’s shoulder.

“It did. And it’s your fault,” Fuma informs him, not quite managing a scowl as his hand sneaks further up Kento’s back to rub little circles against his nape.

Kento squeaks and tries to pull back, but Fuma easily keeps him in place and grins evilly as he continues his ministrations. Knowing full well how sensitive Kento is there and how _ticklish_. The whole discovering business works both ways, after all. They break out into a small sort of wrestling which ends only after Kento lets himself be pushed up against the wall and gets lost in Fuma’s mouth again, sighing into the kiss.

It doesn’t take long before the others start calling for them, announcing the arrival of the film crew and reluctantly, they part. They make sure that neither hair nor clothes are too messed-up from their activities before heading out of their hiding spot.

And indeed, the staff is already putting up the equipment, getting ready to shoot. Kento grimaces. “Dang. I wanted to stretch before we start. It looks like we’ll have to do sports of some sort.”

 “At least you’re warmed up,” Fuma says gravely, as he eyes him from the side. The moment Kento opens his mouth to retort, a grin breaks out on his face and he yells, “Race you!” before smacking Kento’s behind and taking off running towards were the others are waiting.

He supposes it’s good that some things don’t change.


End file.
